


SHINE DREAM SMILE

by Scarletamerica221



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS is a Family, Babies, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Namjoon are siblings, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletamerica221/pseuds/Scarletamerica221
Summary: When one Kim Taehyung is arranged to be married to one Jeon- Jungkook they expect their lives to be simple, one of ignorance and loveless lives what presents in front of them is a world full of opportunities both of them cannot deny, love is inevitable, because what can you do when two people who are obviously whipped are put in front of each other told to be with each other for the rest of their lives, its a blessing in disguise, and Hatred is a causal concept because Jungkook hates when someone even looks at his mate, he is called the cold-hearted CEO for no reason.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jo In Sung/Song Hye Kyo, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Hyungsik/Park Seo Joon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**About time **

There was a divide that divided the wolves the Orthodox Blood Hound Pack, who’s ideologies were derived from the beginning of time, Omegas and betas are just Fuck Holes and nothing more than that and it is their duty to serve the Alphas as if they were gods if rules were not followed they had. Their ideology to rule the world always got them clashing with the new revolutionary Packs of Blue Moon and Blood Moon. 

The only thing common among the packs was the high-class society preferred arranged marriages than love, the lower ranks had the privilege of marrying who so ever they loved, in the new revolutionaries the Omegas were allowed to work and live their life in respect minus the occasional news. 

Kim Namjoon sat in his cabin putting final touches to the wedding that was supposed to happen three days later, Arranged marriages were a blessing to the community, it brought prosperity and love, over the time, yes but at least it was real. He had married SeokJin three years prior and over the years they had gotten to know each other better, their marrage brought together the Kim Families together with the Shipping Business and the Beauty Industries merged almost creating a monopoly in the market making their sales skyrocket around Asia and some countries in America. Jin was now his lifeline someone he could not imagine living his life without, the same went to the other couple Jimin, Hoeseok and Yoongi. It was a shocker at first when all three of them had decided to bond together, it was something new to him, though it was quite common to others, Jimin was the ace model in Korea, companies begged him to be their spokesperson, but when he mated with the entertainment industry tycoons Yoongi and Hoeseok, on the insistence of the Min-Jung family because they did not want to share their riches with another Omega who they feared would divide the brother’s apart, Jimin was shocked by the idea but now whenever Jin and Joon went to their place for dinner the three of them were never an inch away from each other. And now it was finally the turn of his little brother to get married, the boy seemed unfazed, the most rolled up according to Jin was his baby cousin, Taehyung was something else a free-spirited soul who loved art to the core, Jin always complained that he was never at one place at one time, a social butterfly even during their marriage or even the marriage of his best friend Namjoon had seen just a glimpse of him, Jin was overprotective, to say the least making sure that his little brother did not venture far off from the safe revolution territory, taehyung had suffered through an incident that Jin had refused to share with him, but the thought of his little brother moving towards the fence that kept the feral hounds away made him anxious. After all his uncle and aunt who were Taehyung’s parents had died when a pack of Feral Blood hound’s had attacked them on the Highway, their car was in taters, since then Taehyung had been with them, Jin’s mother was scared to present him, but over his insistence over how Jungkook was she had given it a chance, Taehyung was an actor, artist, painter, fashion designer who had three boutiques under his name, the Winter Bear shops had been a hit among the Young high society people who loved the style. 

Hyung you ready for the meeting? Joon looked up to find Jungkook stating at him

What? 

You look more stressed than I am 

I wish Eomma was here to see this 

I wish that too. 

Come on now, we have no time to spare, I still have to book the Caterers. 

As the meeting was over, Jungkook looked at his watch as if to remind him that they had to be home in an hour before Jin Hyung would get angry on them for not being too involved in the wedding preparation, for being an Omega Jin’s anger matched any Alpha’s, Joon had the best of it, taehyung had the worst of it, being brothers did not mean that he was saved from them as stories told by Jimin who also was Taehyung’s best friend the fight has brought them even closer and that taehyung respected his brother even more. 

Mr. President, Mr. Kim is here to see you 

Jenifer, I told you to call him Mr. Kim-Jeon-Ill 

Appa? Jungkook questioned, while Joon walked before him taking long strides, what do you need?

No need to get hostile I came to see my son’s wedding 

Don’t recall sending you an Invite 

He is my son 

Should have thought about that before you cheated on Eomma and married that Bloodhound filth 

She is my mate 

I don’t care your bonding caused Eomma so much pain, and I will never forgive you for that 

Jungkook 

Stay away from him 

Listen to me 

Leave Appa, before the security takes you away 

My son I will free you from this mess

Jungkook shied, he did not want to be freed, he had everything he needed and was just about to get married to the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, he had first seen Taehyung when the talks about Joon and Jin hyungs arranged Bonding was being planned, he had seen him when the boy had unknowingly helped his mother who had tripped on her shoes and even being so kind to replace the shoes when he had seen that the heel was broken, he had taken no payment for it. 

The second time he saw him was when taehyung was at the park, mingling with the Omegas smiling bright and playing with the boy, his mother had instantly fallen in love with the boy, but Jin Hyung’s mother was a bit wary about giving away Taehyung at such a young age, so his mother said that she would wait, he had always known that it would be taehyung who would be His mate amongst the many others who had been selected by his father over insistence that they were much better than the orphaned Omega, following his father’s wishes and being scared of his anger, Jungkook had dated a girl, only for it to end up in ruins, the women who Jungkook had felt falling in love with had cheated on him, abused his bank account to the almost sweeping amount of 10 million won and introduced his father to the BloodHound women who his father had an affair with. 

Jungkook walked to his apartment to take one look at the room he had prepared for Taehyung, art, books, and games something he too had an affinity for. 

The two days passed by in a wink, it was Monday morning when Taehyung had walked the Aisle with his brother on one side and his aunt on the other who looked like she would burst into tears, when Jungkook was nudged to look back he was almost shocked to see tae in a Suit and cute brown hair that put his Grey Double Bress to shame, Aish he blushed looking at his brother in awe while his brother had been looking at his mate as if ready to ravish him any second, Taehyung’s hand was placed in his by his aunt while Jungkook took it gingerly his brother was ready to officiate the wedding, while both of them had cute smiles on their faces. 

Now Jungkook and Taehyung would speak about their first meet Namjoon smiled at the wired ritual of their first introduction 

Jungkook spoke first knowing full well he was lying, My first meet with taehyung was when he walked into the office our prenuptial agreement in his hand waving it in front of my face telling me he did not want my money, and he was not some gold digger who married for money, he was well financially stable and did not want any part of the Jeon-Kim Industries backing him financially. 

Tehyung smiled I almost mistook the manger for Jungkook, as I had not seen before best it Joon Hyung who had bravely turned me into Jungkook’s direction. 

With that confession, I would like to declare to the world Mr.Kim-Taehyung hold out your left hand and Mr. Jeon-Jungkook please hold on your right, a ceremonial chain was tied to their wrist with the pendant of the moon dangling over down, the gold color of the chain changed into red as it pierced their skin, Jungkook caught Taehyung's hand as it stung blood droplets falling on to the ground both in pain over the cuts, the blood traveled to the pendant soaking it completely as it turned black and then into deep red as if their blood had warmed the iron, the pendent then was kept over Jungkook’s wrist and then on Taehyungs who winced as the hot metal made a mark on his cold skin and with that, it was over they were bonded the mark of the Crescent Blood moon over their wrist proved it. 

  
  
  



	2. of cold days and Coffee dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first date and Jungkook wears his Husband's clothes

The two days passed by in a wink, it was Monday morning when Taehyung had walked the Aisle with his brother on one side and his aunt on the other who looked like she would burst into tears, when Jungkook was nudged to look back he was almost shocked to see tae in a Suit and cute brown hair that put his Grey Double Bress to shame, Aish he blushed looking at his brother in awe while his brother had been looking at his mate as if ready to ravish him any second, Taehyung's hand was placed in his by his aunt while Jungkook took it gingerly his brother was ready to officiate the wedding, while both of them had cute smiles on their faces.

Now Jungkook and Taehyung would speak about their first meet Namjoon smiled at the wired ritual of their first introduction

Jungkook spoke first knowing full well he was lying, My first meet with taehyung was when he walked into the office our prenuptial agreement in his hand waving it in front of my face telling me he did not want my money, and he was not some gold digger who married for money, he was well financially stable and did not want any part of the Jeon-Kim Industries backing him financially.

Tehyung smiled I almost mistook the manger for Jungkook, as I had not seen before best it Joon Hyung who had bravely turned me into Jungkook's direction.

With that confession, I would like to declare to the world Mr.Kim-Taehyung hold out your left hand and Mr. Jeon-Jungkook please hold on your right, a ceremonial chain was tied to their wrist with the pendant of the moon dangling over down, the gold color of the chain changed into red as it pierced their skin, Jungkook caught Taehyung's hand as it stung blood droplets falling on to the ground both in pain over the cuts, the blood traveled to the pendant soaking it completely as it turned black and then into deep red as if their blood had warmed the iron, the pendent then was kept over Jungkook's wrist and then on Taehyungs who winced as the hot metal made a mark on his cold skin and with that, it was over they were bonded the mark of the Crescent Blood moon over their wrist proved it.

Taehyung felt uncomfortable when he entered the apartment, sensing his mate's discomfort Jungkook moved closer but not too close still maintaining a safe distance from him I know that this is uncomfortable for you, trust me this is the first time I have been here since I saw it last thursday when they were remodeling it.

I have prepared a room for you, here let me carry your luggage there

Taehyung was impressed least to say, the boy had made him comfortable instantly, but he had to assure him that he would try his best to make this marriage work because the truth was Taehyung wanted to.

Jungkookssi

The boy turned back to face him

Let's start from the beginning, Let's be friends before we you know see how this works out

I agree to the Idea Taehyungssi, but if we are friends I want both of us to promice to ...

Stay true to each other, that the rule of marriage Jungkookssi

I was going to say Honest but yes that too.

Taehyung moved forward If I am being honest, I am sorry for the scene I caused in the office. I know it was not the right place to discuss such trivial matters and I let my anger get the best of me.

There is nothing you should worry about, to be true, it was a test, my first experience did not end well and to think, this one was the same was my fault, plus I like strong independent men, i find them attractive i mean.

Good that we hashed that out I did not want to build our friendship on hate

No there was no such feeling in the world. Are you talking about you were great, the way you walked in the office your red hair, paper in the hand I had a field day

As they parted their ways Jungkook felt a sense of security he never felt before a sense that he would have a blanket to fall on, as they were not going to a Honeymoon damn those choi's for making him and his mate wait for another two months for the official Honeymoon. Jin hyung was angry but who could explain it to him better, Jungkook and Taehyung both alike had taken one day off their schedule to accommodate a coffee date and so Jungkook had gotten up to the smell of toast and eggs being made, he was used to his daily milk and muesli so much so that it was now a part of his palette, when Jungkook got up fully trying to rub the remnants of sleep of his tired face he could see a blue mass of hair, wearing a loose shirt and some sweatpants cooking eggs, Kook reminded himself to stay calm, he was not used to being so domestic, he was the cold and calculating Ceo of the cosmetic section and now he was this a softie for Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook made his way to his mate smiling at him to which the boy returned and placed an open sandwich with eggs and some sauteed veggies which in true sense looked amazing Namjoon Hyung told me you liked eggs.

You don't

With the breakfast consumed in mostly silence as Jungkoon went to get ready while Tae still sorted what he wanted to do that day, as soon as Jungkook was out looking dapper, Tae was out in his, boxy smile and Jungkook smiled, You hashed out the plan?

You are going to freeze if you will wear that suit

You're too embarrassed to walk with me but when Taehyung raided jungkook's to find grey's and black he looked at the culprit with eyes, It will be a crime if I don't do anything

I am married to a fashion designer, cum photographer .

Tae went to his closet bringing a white turtle neck some white quadra pants pushing kookie in the bathroom with those, kookie wore them quickly finding them surprisingly comfortable when he was back taehyung wrapped his hands around his neck and his breath hitched, only to find the later had done to wrap a scarf around his neck, and holding a light brown jacket in his hand .

When kookie finally got a look he looked classy the look he always went for, while taehyung still looked homely, give me ten he said raising his five fingers and Jungkook could smell taehyung's perfume on his clothes, it was good watermelon, musk in ten minutes Tae was out a white shirt, above it a grey shirt a dark grey jacket and a scarf and some trousers , as they headed out walking the streets, and for some reason tae and him walked hand and hand, as they reached the Coffee shop, Jungkook simply walked towards the barista out of instinct, then realizing he had to ask Tae what he wanted, the boy simply smiled placing his order as a nice cup of hot chocolate while Jungkook simply ordered a flat white for himself, admiring the excitement in the eyes of his mate who looked happy to receive a hot cup .

Careful you might burn your lips

I am not that impatient

So you say

Taehyung laughed it off knowing fully well that he would have burned his lips, as they both drank their chosen drinks.

What is your favourite colour?

That was random

We are supposed to know about each other mr Kim - Jeon Taehyung

Green, Yours

Purple

Food ?

Korean

Same

Beer or soju

Beer

Soju

You don't like drinking beer

I don't like drinking that much

Designated driver

I will accept

You are brave

Things you regret

Jumping to the main parts are we

Just want to know

Not spending a lot of time with my Eomma

I am sorry, I wish I could have met her

You have

When ?

I will tell you in due time, what is your regret

Not spending much time with my Emmoni

She is having fun around europe

She has been taking care of us, she needs the time

We have something in common

Naruto or One Piece

Naruto

One Piece

That's it where are the divorce papers

It's the pirates

Your cute

What?

What?

You said something?

I said your right

You agree with me

Not entirely but, I see the way you find it cute, one secret I should know

I was a Model

What in the world?

Not major stuff some covers here and there, I stopped when I started my own company.

I am claustrophobic

Good to know

I hate spicy food

No food challenges than

You want to have one

No , I like eating though

I can only cook eggs for the life of me

Good thing we have kooks

Jungkook took a sip of his drink, still looking at Taehyung who too was engrossed in sipping his own drink.


	3. of frenzy and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gukk's pov

It had been three months and both of them did their best to know things about each other, Joon Hyung had informed me about how it would take time for me to rut as we had just bonded three months ago, Ruts cam far along or between two to three times a year, but this time I was least bothered by it, knowing full well that a stash of suppressants was always by the bedside considering I wanted to take things slow, Taehyung was warming up to me, there were the long hugs the small cheek kisses but it looked friendly enough for me to assume there was something more than that going on, So we went to the Maldives, the meeting was happening on the Island and Namjoon Hyung insisted I ask Tae out because god forbid we all need a holiday really.

As the meeting was about to get over I could feel a tingling sensation in my stomach, I breathed hard knowing full well what It was confident enough to know that the bottle of suppressants was still on the bedside, So I rushed only to find an empty table, damn I must have forgotten to carry it, I cursed myself hoping Taehyung would have carried some, but How do I ask my mate If he had suppressants without the awkward conversation?

And then a sharp pain shot across my stomach as I crawled towards the door, and closed it with a loud thud, it must have alerted Tae because he screamed my name, kookie your home

I managed to whine but it fell on deaf ears

Hey are you fine, did the meeting go well?

I clutched my stomach hard, letting another whine pass my lips and he herd it

Kookie are you Okay

Do you have suppressants

What

Do you have,..

Kookie open the door you are worrying me

No leave I am fine

Oh for hell's sake he opened the door the smell of pungent lemons filling his nostrils as without hesitation or question he moved towards me feeling my temperature causing my member to grow at his touch, Tae on the other hand removed my shirt while I protested

No we decided to wait remember

We promised to take care of each other and I am just fulfilling my duties

Tae please, for your sake leave me

It's a favour, with that I stopped, and he took every inch of my clothing off, his too were off in no time.

As we maneuvered our way, I could feel Taehyung's heat sync with mine we both hungry beast's devouring each other as the night passed, to be true it was my first time and so was his and it it even more special knowing full well that we were bound to each other now the only thing left was to Bite him and make him mine in true sense and yet I felt wrong there was so much to know about him and we could wait for it.

As my knot loosened i sat back down on the bed with him in my arms, looking flustered, what do I owe you

I am not a prostitute Jungkook

You said it was a favour a favour is supposed to be repaid

He moved covering his body over me cupping my cheeks Do it again, while I looked at him shock written all over my face my member still rising we let the night pass until morning arrived and he was sleep in my arms, the passion of the second session had been so intense that there were marks across our body's minus tae's neck, as his eyes started to open I turned my eyes real quick, i could hear him chuckle , hey look at me it's not like we committed a crime, we are married you know

I am just a little embarrassed

There is nothing to be embarrassed about here we are adults and we did it, there is no shame, we kind of mated

Don't use that word you know we did not "mate"

Fine we did it

We can say it out loud, this time his embarrassment all gone

Please don't

We had sex

Gukk

He got out of his bed, determined to make Tae feel more shy finding his phone and within minutes it played I just had Sex, and it felt so goo..

Tae's eyes when big as he scrambled towards Jungkook to make him stop playing the awefull english song, people can hear it, stop please

Jungkook, still playing that song locked himself in the bathroom while Tae getting more impatient gathered his clothes he was going to wear and moved towards the other bathroom.

When Taehyung was ready wearing his earing in his ear his husband was out phone still in his hand and the song still playing while he was giarating in front of him only to not notice Jimin, Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi and Hoesek behind him Tae just pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows to tell him what was happening but his mate was too thick to even notice and still kept thrusting his hips to tell Taehyung how he felt.

It was Namjoon who took the phone away from him and Jungkook looked shocked, I locked the door last night

I opened it when Jimin Knocked

He pulled Tae closed, he would have known we did it by the sent, why did you betray me

What? Jimin is my best friend

So, that doesn't mean you tell him our intimate secret

I wasent going to mention it until you started jiarating to that song, it is evident Jimin said too loud for everyone to hear and Jungkook could feel his cheeks get warm.

As he left the room without speaking another word while everyone else in the room was now looking at Taehyung, who now realized what his mate had just done, Jeon Jungkook he screamed

Jeon-Kim Jungkook was the reply he got from the window, and with that Taehyung just left running behind him.


	4. of intrest and Interuption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> privacy is important but family is made for interrupting it

the meeting had taken longer than expected, and now as he overlooked the vast see where he wished Tae would be with him so he could share it with him his hands covering his mate's shoulders, the two months that they had been together, Jungkook reached he loved the skinship he shared with Taehyung, he walked the long wooden bridge to his room, to find Taehyung sketching something, something for his next line he assumed, he walked near the man and took the pad away from him, keeping it at a distance from his mate who had his eyebrows raised. 

Let's go for a swim 

no, I am busy 

Tae, please 

No, I am busy you can go yourself 

no fun that way, fine let's just go outside and enjoy some sun 

Fine 

with that they both were outside Jungkook wrapped his arms around Tae's shoulders and kept looking at the vast sea, I loved last night, Look here and Tae looked at him, and Jungkook pressed his lips to him kissing gently before picking his mate, Tae wrapped his legs around Kookie and the later walked with them both kissing but before Tae could realize anything they were falling into the vast abyss of the sea, they were all wet inside the water when Tae was broken from his trans, as they emerged out tae gave Kooking a disbelieving stare, you lok cute with the pout. 

You're dead

all yours 

I can scream for Hyung and then you will die another death

if only Namjoon hyung was in the right sense to get out of his room now 

what does that mean 

they are busy in their own devil's tango 

what 

I could smell, Joon Hyung's heat in the meeting and that triggered Yoon hyung's heat which means that the couples will be locked up for the whole night, which means no one to hear your screams, so I can do things like this and get away with anything 

you planned this didn't you, Aish 

come on I will get the Jacuzzi going, You order some wine enjoy this before we have to leave this paradise 

the sun was still shining when both of them were in each other's arms sipping wine from the bottle because who in the world needs glasses when the bottle itself is a huge glass logic no one cares about dirty lip germs they were married and it was like kissing anyway no one applied sanitizers to their lips when they were kissing, so why shy away with glasses another logic.

as the sun went down Jungkook was flushed and with Tae, in his arms, he was ready for the night to come but before he could realize anything Joon had entered the tub to their surprise carrying another bottle of wine and then Jin with a board of cheese which now was on the ledge of the tub. 

Hyung what the hell tae resorted, looking at his elder brother with those eyes full of confusion 

A hot bath is perfect for the skin, I brought the srub, we use and by we I mean namjoon and me 

Hyung this time it was Jungkook who looked at his brother, with disgust.

what? you thought it was your honeymoon he scoffed next time remember Makne you do not bring your family to your honeymoon 

Oh and I invited Jimin and Hobi and Yoon

good god Hyung 

Taehyunga 

Jimina... 

Jungkook left a huge sigh because of course, the best friends would unite and he would be left in some corner looking at them with wide eyes, at how his mate would laugh and smile and everything arrgggghhhhhhh, with that Tae, was out of his arms hugging the man while the other two got into the pool thankfully Yoongi had pulled Jimin to his side so tae resorted back to his arms, as they silently enjoyed the sunset in each other's arms, the smell of post-rut had been heavy since the two couples had been doing stuff before they entered the pool. 

Let's go outside somewhere to have dinner Joon suggested while they were still enjoying the nice feel of the hot water, enjoy the last day 

not my definition of enjoyment Yoon declared, getting a slap to form his Alpha mate, even though it seemed as if Yoon and Hobi were brother's the family tree was a bit distorted, they were brother's in business with Hobi's parents and Yoongi's parents owning the business at the same time, they both had grown up beside each other, there were some lingering feelings between each other but it never crossed them as love, when Hobi's parents were in the hospital when they were attacked by the Roge Othordox Alphas, It was Yoon who had consoled him maintaining a close contact with him at all times, so it was Yoongi's parents idea to marry them to the same person so that their bond ever broke, and in true sense, Jimin was the glue that joined them in true sense, But their personality deferred like the sun and the moon, Jimin was happy with both of them, so much so that he was seen sticking to either one of them. 

come on Hyung it will be great Tae said earning a vigorous nod from Jimin, so with everyone agreeing to the dinner plan they dispersed into their own room. 

Jin Hyung are you ready Namjoon declared as he wore a jacket over his white turtle neck proceeding to lace his shoes, while his mate still in the bathroom came out wearing a black and white floral printed shirt, a pin on the neck of his shirt, the pin a pink moon a gift given by Jin's Eomma and Tae's aunt, they both wore it when they felt most of the time declaring who they were, Jin had always felt motherly towards Tae and then towards Jungkook when they were married, Tae's parents had met a horrible accident when he was just a Kid, Jin never disclosed what had exactly happened but with the mention of the accident he would recoil and ask for a change of topic, the accident had made into papers as saying that the Kidnappers had taken the boy hostage after his parents were killed, Jin's father had gone into Alpha fight mode quickly hunting the kidnappers himself and not depending on the protectors to find his little nephew, that was it the story that was known to him and he never asked any further because it hurt Jin and he never wanted to see him get hurt. 

on the other side, Jimin was already dressed his t-shirt matching that of his mate's he was out in no time after everyone was dressed. 

Tae still took time to adjust the pin on his chest and Jungkook was left wondering what prompted the pin he was green unlike Jin hyung's, the brothers were close as can be, and he knew Tae suffered from nightmares as he had once woken up screaming and Kookie had to call Jin hyung who had embraced the boy and calmed him down, a sweet sent unknown to the both of them emerging from Jin, it was unknown to them because Jin's sent was of roses and vanilla but this sent was different of pinewood and Lemon something strong like an alpha's. 

Tae fixed the pin and they were off to their destination, the small hotel on the beach they were the ones to arrive last, the dinner was something of an event with everyone enjoying the small dinner.


	5. kidnapped

who would have known that Honeymoon in the quiet corners of Korea would lead to this, there had cases of people kidnapped and worse killed by the rogue alphas who wanted money or worse breeding Omegas, they had been out with some of the honeymooners into the deep forest when the bus was stopped and all of them dragged out, Kookie fought his best to keep him close to tae but the Alpha was knocked down and the next thing he woke up in a dungeon and Tae was not near him, he had chains around him, he was surrounded by Alphas his fear of his mate is in danger, his instincts were to however by any means get Tae out of this place as fast as he could. 

Jin had been in his office looking over the final earring line when his PA came in a Tab in his hand he placed it in front of the confused CEO, the look on Jin face changed he was quick on his feet running to the next building towards Joon's office, Joon had been in a meeting with Kookie's absence he had to take on some of the roles that his brother was responsible for, but when he felt the Mate mark burn on the wrist he knew something was wrong, Jin entered the meeting tired and looked scared Tae and Gukk he repeated until Joon was on his side. 

kidnapped he completed finally, to the horror of Joon who's head went numb leaving the meeting half and leaving for Peyonchang as fast as he could, damn clothes he was worried for his brother, he walked to the hotel in the night to find that the hotel had yet not found any sign of the missing tourist's. Jin was constantly on the phone with his aunt he was suffering from fear and anxiety all together, so Joon took him to the room that Guk and tae were living in and in one smell of the faint Vanilla sent that belonged to Tae he broke down crying hysterically, and Joon picked him up placing him on the bed waiting for his mate to answer him. 

Jin Hyung please tell me, Talk to me about what happened that day. 

Jin gave in my uncle and aunt were on a trip to mend their marriage they took Tae along with them against the insistence of Appa and Eomma, when we got a call from the Protectors that they found a wrecked car on the road which belonged to my uncle Appa and we went there to check on them Tae's scent lingering all over the place along with my aunt's, Appa went feral searching for Tae from sent, me and Eomma and the Protectors followed joined the search too, Appa's sent led him to a small house in the woods so he ran towards that and I followed him, he was there Joon lying unconscious an alpha was trying to rape him, holding him down, he was a pup of seven, Appa was fast to get the alpha off but refrained from killing the man while Eomma came to pick Tae and kept him close for the whole three days. ( for reference the Alphas and Omegas do not age that much 

( for reference the Alphas and Omegas do not age that much   
the Kim matriarch ( Jin's Eomma and Appa) 

they must have killed my aunt because we did not find her, that is why Eomma is too protective towards him. 

Tae had been locked in a room along with other Omegas, he guessed what was going to happen this sort of thing always made the news, higher-order Omegas were captured for breeding, they ere drugged, raped and their offspring was taken away from them, he was once kidnapped but for an entirely different reason, a grudge against higher-order alphas he assumed but he had to fight, he was no weak Omega, his Immoni had put him in special self-defense classes, for him until he was seven his IMO had been like his mother taking care of him, unlike his mother who would always be on her modeling consignments, but when his parents had died his Imo and his Samcheon had been his Eomma and Appa, they had been very protective of him, how cruel was god to let this happen to him again, he breathed hard and tried to squeeze his hands out of the cuffs that bound him. 

it had been two days and there was no sign of the missing tourist's Joon was getting impatient, Jin scared and now they were waiting on Jin's parents to arrive, as soon as the Helicopter dropped down he could see his father in law get down head towards his son and engulfing him in a hug tighter than usual and Joon could smell it the sent of pinewood the calming sent that was used to calm Tae down when he had nightmare's, Jin's Eomma came next her cheeks puffy as if she had been a crying mess for the whole trip, and she was and did nothing to hide the fact, Joon hugged her and waited for his father in law to question him, but it never came. 

In-Sung we should wait for the protectors to answer 

I don't trust them Hye-Kyo

and with those words he was off to the last known location, Jin could sense his father's distress, the sent only came out when either one was in trouble when Jin was stuck in the factory when Tae was kidnapped when Jin was hospitalized and now. 

Tae carefully managed to slip off the cuffs and was now carefully trying to free the others too, he did not make any noise until he felt an arm holding him he was being dragged away, with a filthy alpha above him tying him to the bedpost. 

Jungkook could sense his distress, his wrist hurting as he tried his best to get away, no one was going to hurt tae and get away with it, Tae saw the syringe a golden liquid in it, the drug that allowed Heats to come faster one dose and then another one Tae could feel the drug in his Veins but the training he had allowed him to kick and struggle, he was quick to get loose not before a group of alphas surrounded him and were hitting him now stomach, chest everywhere, things began to blur, Jungkook could feel the feral instincts the kicks and the punches had no effect as he was upon his feet, he was ready to kill the kidnappers, the Omegas that Tae had freed had now come up to the Alpha encampment and were freeing their alphas running helter-skelter.

he moved to where he found his mate bloodied and bruised picking him up and running away before anyone else could notice and come for them, they were deep in the woods when he laid the omega down, Tae opened his eyes, his body was burning everything was burning he felt like he was dying and Jungkook felt the same, his wrist burning to a limit where he felt the connection between him and his Omega weaken, no Tae please stay with me, please 

Kookie the said weakness evident in his voice, he took Jungkook's cheeks in his hands, thank you 

stay with me please, Please I love you, I really really love you 

you should run, they will come for us, you should save your self 

no please Tae don't say that, please 

run guk, tell my Jin Hyung I love him and Appa and Eomma how much I love them and you, I love you and Jimin, tell Appa and Eomma that I love them and that, I will always consider them my real parents and Jin hyung my real brother because I love him most in the world because he takes care of me GuukkYou Should Leave 

no together or not at all 

no Gukk you can leave, they have drugged me, I will die, go before you have to see it, See me die the heat will kill me leave please I beg you 

no 

Kookie 

please, he resorted to tears picking him up stumbling across the vast Abyss of the forest, tears running the connection weakening every moment and his heartbreaking at every moment, he stopped to catch some breath Tae's body was getting more cold until he get something in the bushes he stopped his instincts to attack as there was a sent around of an alpha he laid tae to the ground and got into a fighting stance, the alpha on the other side seemed to get into the same sense too, and Kookie was angry, the Alpha man came out and Kook attacked him but was removed from him by his brother Kook it's Tae's Appa his brother calmed him down, Help him he said before getting up, please he begged, Tae's appa picked him his sent changed, and with speed, he was off, as they approached the resort, Joon could see Jin run towards Tae knowing full well what happening his blood bond with his brother weakening at every step they took closer, the moment was tense and Kook wanted to break down, the drive to the hospital was the first time Joon had felt like he too was breaking, tae had been his family since the day he married Jin, and now that Kook too was breaking he could feel it himself, he had managed to call Jimin who too had left everything and travelled to the place. 

the hospital made sure that they kept Tae safe, the drug was being removed from his body and tae suffered the worst, Jungkook, Jin and his Parents facing the screams and the pain-causing them to recoil into a state he knew was full of fear and anger, he himself making calls along with Yoongi to find the perpetrators and punishing them severely. 

three days of pain and unadulterated torture later tae was out of the harm's way sleeping soundly as his aunt and uncle lay down with Jin and kook in his room not leaving for even a moment. 

Appa!! 

the Kim patriarch was quick to get up and hug the male tears running down his eyes, as it woke up the rest of the family. 

eomma, Jin hyung, is guk fine is he safe 

I am here Tae 

baby bear, are you alright, huh tell Eomma if it hurts baby 

just the chest Eomma, don't worry I will be fine 

oh, honey bear, Jinne come here, both of you will have to be careful, I am increasing the security no questions asked 

Appa 

I said no questions bear. 

fine 

Appa 

yes Jinnie 

we should give them some time together 

yes, I should see the doctor anyway Bear we will be back

thank you appa, Jin hyung could you stay, please 

yes Tae 

I love you 

Guk told us 

that was in case I die 

you scared us, baby, 

I should go, ill see you again 

Hey!! tae looked at KOOkie 

Hey!!

I love you 

I love you too 

.


End file.
